A Terrifying Realization
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara is acting strange, and no one knows why. Willow wants to understand exactly what's going on, and questions her. Having known Keyaras' past, Willow gets told the whole truth, but exaclty how far would Zanza go to hide it? Willow belongs to IcyErythNights, Keyara belongs to me. Rated T because I'm paranoid...


No one understood what was going on, what had happened to their Ether-Controller? One minute Keyara would be laughing with Shulk and everyone, the next minute she looked at him, she'd pale, fear would flash in her eyes, and she'd back away. It worried Shulk, and he felt as though he had done something wrong. Many time's he had cornered Keyara to question her, but she would use her ether to push him away, and run off. She seemed to be avoiding him, and everyone knew it wasn't when her ether backfired, they all feared it was something else. Willow had a hunch of what it was, but she wasn't going to tell the others, nor did she let them know she had a hint. Willow knew Keyara was afraid to tell the others of her past, why, she wasn't sure. Sighing, she once again watched as Shulk tackled Keyara and tried to get her to tell him what's wrong, but a kick to the chest had Shulk flying off Keyara, and colliding with Reyn as Keyara ran off, the others calling her name.

"KEYARA?!" Fiora shouted, but Keyara didn't listen.

"What is up with her lately?" Reyn questioned, obvious frustrated.

"What did I do?" Shulk asked himself sadly.

"Shulk?" Melia asked, concerned.

"Did I do something wrong? What happened? Is there something that she's upset that I did?" Shulk shouted, and questioned, worried he was the problem.

"Shulk, don't be worried, it's not your fault. Keyara obviously upset about something, but Riki feel Shulk is not the problem. Riki feel it come from Keyaras' past." Riki explained, and Willow winced...Riki had no idea how correct he was.

"Should we ask her?" Dunban questioned, cracking his knuckles...he had enough waiting.

"No." Willow said suddenly, and they all looked at her confused.

"Why not?" Sharla asked, curious.

"If there is something wrong, let Keyara have time to explain her reasoning. I have a feeling it is her past, like Riki said, but she's trying to find time to tell us why. Let her have some time to figure everything out." Willow stated, and the others nodded, sighing.

Looking at Shulk, Willow saw him sigh sadly, his eyes holding sorrow...he was worried he was the problem. Will gave an internal, sad, sigh; wanting to comfort him in any way possible...but she promised Keyara she would not speak of her past. Looking at Fiora, she saw Fiora looking the way Keyara went, and even as her chest-piece glowed red, Fiora shook her head, obviously telling Meyneth to leave Keyara be. Turning to look at Melia, she saw Dunban trying to comfort Melia, Melia having been snapped at by Keyara yesterday for trying to get answer's out of her. Sharla and Reyn were quiet, not really knowing how to comfort the others, and Riki was trying to comfort an upset Shulk, and Alvis sat off to the side, wondering how to help Keyara get back to normal. Willow growled to herself, and left unnoticed, knowing the others would follow if they saw her, and hoping to get Keyara to explain herself.

**With Keyara:** Keyara paced back and forth, shaking her head. Zanza...he was everywhere, haunting her mind, appearing as Shulk, and torturing her with memories.

"Why? Why must you torture me, Zanza?!" Keyara shouted, hitting a tree with ether, destroying it.

"A bit much, isn't it?" Willow asked, coming into the clearing.

"W-Willow?" Keyara asked, eyes wide in horror.

"I think you need to explain yourself. What's going on?" Willow stated, straight to the point.

"It's none of your business!" Keyara snapped, but Willow didn't flinch, this happened a few days ago as well.

"Keyara, everyone is worried. I'm worried, Alvis is worried, Shulk thinks he's at fault, Fiora is upset, Dunban is confused, Melia is sad, Sharla and Reyn don't know what to do, and Riki is worried as much as I am. What is going on?" Willow commanded, but Keyara stayed silent, and Willow sighed...she didn't want to, but she had to.

"Keyara...if this is about Zanza, then don't worry. I already know what he can do to you." Willow stated, and Keyara snapped her head Willows' way, eyes filled with fear, horror, and sorrow.

"Y-You do?! Oh my Mechonis, how do you know?! D-Don't tell me it h-happened! Did he do something you everyone with my body?!" Keyara asked quickly, tears forming and Willow sighed.

"The others don't know, but I do. I went ahead, letting the others deal with the monster's so I could help you. At Prison Island, I fought you...as Zanza controlling your body, but was able to stall long enough until his time-limit was up. By the time the others got to us, Zanza had released his control, and I told the others the ether-controlled you." Willow explained, and Keyara sunk to her knee's, causing Willow to run and catch her.

"I'm so sorry. I-I can't...I can't stop Zanza." Keyara said and Willow sighed.

"That's alright, but what is up with you being afraid of Shulk?" Willow questioned, and Keyara stiffened.

"S-Since you know...I guess I can tell you. Every time I look at Shulk...I see Zanza. They look so much alike...and it scare's me. I start seeing things of my past, and then I use ether to try and calm myself down. But...Shulk looks so much like Zanza...I'm having a hard time distinguishing the two apart. Even though Shulks' hair is a lighter blonde, and his eyes aren't really storm-blue...it's like I see Zanza inside of Shulk...is that makes sense." Keyara said, and Willow sighed.

"It does...a little. I'm not too sure why it's happening, but it's probably because Zanza controlled you three weeks ago, and your still recovering." Willow assured Keyara, hoping to get Keyara back to normal.

Keyara sighed, and stood straight, before she used ether to, seemingly, fix herself and her eyes flashed purple before they returned to their normal purple, no longer having stayed a bright purple.

"There...I should see Shulk now, and not Zanza." Keyara said, but Willow stopped her.

"I have a question." Willow said, and Keyara looked at her, confused.

"How is Zanza able to control you?" Willow asked, and Keyara sighed, and sat down.

"This will take a while, so I suggest you sit down." Keyara said, and Willow nodded, sitting beside her.

Keyara started from the battle between the Bionis and Mechonis, of when she tried to protect the Machina and failed. Then she told Willow of how, when she had awoken in Angiratha's medical wing, how she had suggested she fight Zanza to allow Meyneth to regain her strength and protect the Mechonis once more. She told Willow how she went to Prison Island and fought Zanza, but failed...and her original punishment, which was death, but Zanza had a use for Keyara because she could use Ether. After use his powers to steal her heart, and place his will upon her, she explained, in detail how Zanza had a phantom form of her heart connected to her heart, and as a result was able to control her anywhere. She then explained that Zanza had ruined her life because he stole her freedom, made her kill Meyneth and Machina she loved, and had prevented her from really doing what she truly loved. Until Zanza was sealed inside Prison Island, Keyara explained to Willow that her life was a living hell while Zanza was free. In the end, Willow was speechless...Zanza...really had ruined her life, he had torn Keyara apart from the inside. Willow was a little shocked, but it resembled her very much in how Willows' life had be ruined.

"I know you hate Meyneth and everything, but...believe me, Zanza is worse. I...I'm not even allowed to tell Alvis...how I feel." Keyara said, placing a hand over her heart.

"Why?" Willow asked, confused.

"Because...it would be a hindrance, as Zanza puts it. He told me he'd kill the person I love because I would die for them, and then he'd destroy my heart...slowly." Keyara stated, and winced a little...her chest hurt.

"How would he do that?" Willow asked, and Keyara sighed.

"By squeezing my-AH!" Keyara shouted a little in pain, and clutched her chest.

"Keyara?!" Willow shouted, confused.

Keyara stood, but quickly fell to her knee's, clutching the area over her heart. Willow was worried, was Zanza...really trying to kill her? Keyara screamed in pain as she collapsed, and began trembling in pain, her tremble's violent. The others came running into the clearing, all starring in shock as Keyara screamed in pain, pain they couldn't imagine. Alvis ran toward her first, but was stopped by a blast of ether hitting them all, trying to keep them back. Keyara growled, struggling to stand as her heart seemed to burn.

"I WILL NOT PAY THE PRICE!" Keyara shouted, and used Ether Release, making Alvis scream at her to stop.

They all starred in shock as she fell to her knee's, but caught herself on her hands, gasping for breathe.

"K-Keyara...what just happened?" Willow asked, her voice once again cold.

"You know what just happened." Keyara whispered to her, and Willow gave a slight nod, knowing the others didn't see.

"Keyara, are you okay?" Melia asked, and helped her up.

"Y-Yeah...the ether officially got me. It overwhelmed me, and I couldn't take it...and dispelled it from my body." Keyara said, and they saw her eyes were no longer a very light purple, but were back to a normal, purple color.

"Are you okay?" Shulk asked, hoping she wouldn't lash at him.

"Yeah, sorry to worry everyone. I'm fine now, the ether has been acting more violently lately, and I've been trying to avoid everyone in hopes of not hurting you all. Sorry...and especially to you Shulk. I didn't mean to, but I think I really hurt your feelings, I'm sorry." Keyara said, and gave him a slight hug, and he sighed in relief.

"It's okay, at least your back to normal, right?" Shulk asked as Keyara let go, and she nodded, giving everyone a cheerful smile.

"Yep! Now, how about we get Colony 6 those resource's they need, they're depending on us!" Keyara said, and everyone gave a cheer of agreement, while Willow just nodded.

She now fully understood why Keyara so feared Zanza, and while it had stunned her exactly how much he had done, she realized she shouldn't have been that surprised. Keyara had stated, numerous times, that Zanza was evil and ruined her life. Willow felt closer to Keyara, for they both had a god, of some sort, ruin their lives completely, and while they both understood the other a little in that aspect, Willow knew she would do everything in her power so Keyara wouldn't suffer as much as she had.


End file.
